Gathering Memories
by Alex11215
Summary: When Hermione loses her memory in a terrible accident, Ron, Harry and Ginny must help her live her life, explaining things along the way. But, what if Hermione had secrets, and now the new confused Hermione has to deal with them on her own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is not my first fanfic, however it is my first Harry Potter fanfic, my others were about TV shows. This story is Dramione and Ron/Hermione. I hope you'll give it a chance. A please review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be taking a money bath right now, which I'm not.

Harry stood grinning at the unconscious Macnair. He had been tracking him for over four months now and had been anticipating this moment. The moment when he could look the cold blooded killer in the eye and know he would never harm anyone again. Macnair was one of the few Death Eaters that the Ministry hadn't caught after the war. He moved around and never revealed his true identity to anyone.

Harry was sitting in his office, awaiting the guards that would take Macnair to Azkaban. When the men finally came, he felt a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. The vicious Death Eater was now behind bars. Naturally, he thought nothing could bring him down, not only had he caught a Death Eater, but this just about guaranteed he'd be head of the Auror Department when his boss left. Of course, he was wrong.

It only took ten seconds for all his happiness to melt away. His secretary, Lisa, walked in, "Harry, St. Mungo's just called regarding a Miss Hermione Granger, they said it was urgent that you see her."

"D-did they say what was wrong?" Harry asked quietly, his voice shaking.

"No, they didn't"

Harry leapt out of his chair and ran down the short hallway, skidding to a stop when he got to Ron's office.

"Woah mate, slow down before you hurt yourself." Ron said, jokingly. He obviously hadn't gotten a call like Harry's.

"Ron, we have to go, Hermione is in the hospital." And then they were off. They disapparated into St. Mungo's lobby seconds later, frantic and craving answers.

They went through all the aggravatingly slow details, taking the lift, finding Hermione's room and calling Ginny.

When they walked into her room, she was so still that Harry had the sudden urge to make sure she had a pulse. He refrained.

Hermione was confused. She was in a sea of people, all smiling and talking to her, but she didn't know any of them. She felt strangely claustrophobic, being around all these strangers. They all seemed to know her, so why didn't she know them? Happiness spread throughout her as she realized she was waking up and all those strangers had been a dream.

The first thing she saw was a head of flaming red hair. It was a man, a good looking man, pacing furiously across the room. He looked rather distraught and Hermione hoped she hadn't upset him. There was another man, this one with dark hair and glasses looking equally worried.

"Hello" Hermione said as the two men both instantly turned to look at her.

"Hermione!" The red haired one yelled as he darted over to embrace her, "We were so worried! The healer told us you were in a car accident, I always told you those muggle inventions were dangerous. I'm really glad you're okay, the healer kept talking about brain damage and all this other horrible stuff. But I told him you're strong, I told him you would be fine. Of course, he was—"

"Ron!" The dark haired one said, cutting off the babbling one.

"Sorry" The one named Ron mumbled.

"How do you feel Hermione?" The dark haired one asked.

"Okay I guess, I have a wicked headache, but otherwise fine. " I explained to the men. Maybe they were healers? That's why they knew my name. But, Ron, the red haired one spoke like he knew me, like we had a personal relationship. Maybe he was my boyfriend, I thought. But, if I did know him, why couldn't I remember him? In fact, I couldn't remember anyone. Why didn't I know anyone? Surely I had friends.

Just then a red haired woman walked in. She was holding the hand of a small child who couldn't have been any older than three.

"Oh, Hermione!" She said looking relieved, "I was so worried when Harry called me."

I was wondering who Harry was when a healer walked in, "Ah, Miss Granger, you are awake" he said, stating the obvious.

After going through some annoying questions about how I felt, I spoke up.

"I feel fine, but…." I trailed off. I wasn't sure how to tell these people, the people that obviously loved me, that I didn't know who they were.

"What is it Hermione?" Asked the red haired woman, who was now sitting with the boy on her lap.

"Well, I'm very happy you're all here, but …. Um, Who are you?" I asked nervously.

Harry looked at Hermione incredulously. She's didn't know who he was. She couldn't remember them. He looked around the room and saw sorrow. Ron's eyes had started to water and he had disbelief spread across his face. Ginny looked shocked, she had her mouth wide open, as if gaping at a three headed dog named Fluffy.

Immediately, the healer went to work asking Hermione questions.

"You do not remember any of these people?" He asked slowly gesturing to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"No" ,Hermione said, anxiously glancing at them.

"Do you know who you are?" The healer asked

"Of course."

"State your name"

"Hermione Jean Granger"

"Your birth date"

"September Nineteenth"

"Your age"

"Twenty five"

"Your marital status"

"Uhh" Hermione said, obviously not knowing the answer. Harry wanted to cry, how could Hermione not know if she was married? He felt sick, he had been so happy less than an hour ago and now he felt like he wouldn't ever be again.

"Ms Granger" The healer said, interrupting Harry's thoughts "Could you tell me the spell to make something levitate?"

"Wingardium Leviosa" She responded

"To unlock a locked door?"

"Alohomora"

"Good. Could I see you two gentlemen outside?" The healer asked Harry and Ron. They both nodded and walked outside, not sure what to expect.

"It seems that Ms. Granger has had some brain damage." The healer explained

"You think?" Ron asked sarcastically

"She remembers facts and statistics, things she was taught. However she has no memories of being taught these things. So she will remember spells, addresses, important dates, but not faces or places. She will not remember you, but she should still be capable of doing things, such as her job. Whether the memory loss is permanent or not I don't know, but you should try to do things that will jog her memory. Take her to familiar places; make her favorite foods, etc.

Harry and Ron walked back into the room to find Hermione and Ginny talking.

I watched the red headed woman play with the boy. I assumed he was her son, because they had the same eyes. I wanted to talk to her, ask her if we were close, but I was nervous. What if she didn't like the new confused me? What if I upset her?

Finally gathering the courage I asked "What's his name?"

She looked up smiling, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "His name is James Sirius Potter" She explained "He is mine and Harry's son. He is also your Godson."

My eyes widened, "I have a godson?" I asked. The red head nodded and came and sat on my bed.

"You were there when he was born two years ago and you read up on babies all throughout my pregnancy, giving me tips. You were a huge help." She said

"So, you and I must be really close." I said, wishing I could remember this woman, wishing I could remember her child.

"Yeah, you're my best friend Hermione, I mean, we've known each other since your first year."

"My first yea r of what?" I asked curiously.

"Merlin, Hermione! Your first year of Hogwarts! Please tell me you know what Hogwarts is?"

"Of course, Hogwarts is the most prestigious wizarding school there is! It's been around for centuries longer than any of the other schools! I know all about it, but I can't say I remember it." I said glumly.

It was then I noticed how strong this woman must be. She sat here, explaining our childhood together, to her best friend, knowing I didn't remember any of it. I wondered what we had been through, had we ever liked the same guy or bought the same dress? I desperately wanted to remember her name. The dark haired man who I now knew as Harry walked in dragging Ron. Ron was a mess, he was starting to cry, but trying to hide it.

"Oh Ron don't cry" I said. He looked up at me hopefully and collapsed into my arms sobbing all over my shirt. Then Harry sat down and started to explain our childhood years together. He told me about how we saved the Sorcerer's Stone and how I had made a Polyjuice potion and turned into a cat. He told me about when Ron's rat turned out to be an animagnus and how he won the Triwizard Tournament. And then he told me about Voldemort. I had already known who Voldemort was, even my damaged memory would remember that. Harry told me about how we had battled him in the Department of Mysteries. He told me about how we found Voldemort's horcruxes and how Harry had killed him.

It was a lot to take in, I was told my whole life and it sounded pretty amazing, but didn't remember any of it.

After the hospital released me, Harry, Ron, James, the red head (I was still too embarrassed to ask her name) and I went back to my flat. Harry and the others had explained all my Hogwarts years, but I didn't know much about my life since then.

"Do I have a boyfriend?" I asked as we all sat down on the couch. Ron turned red and Harry's eyes went to the floor.

"You were engaged once, to my dingbat of a brother here." The red head said glaring at Ron.

"Well, what happened? Why aren't we still engaged?" If possible, Ron turned redder and began to look at everything but my eyes.

"You fought constantly" The red head explained "It got to the point where you both just got tired of it."

"So, when was that?"

"A year ago."

"And I'm still single?" I asked, rather disappointed.

"Well, after your break up you stopped dating, you said you needed a break from men. You kinda got a little depressed" The red head responded "You've been better these last couple months though, much more like your regular self. And, I think you are still single, but who knows?"

Ron's red shot up at this and he glared at his sister. Harry tried to break the tension by summoning his old Hogwarts year book. Ron gave some excuse to go back to his flat and Harry took James home. So the red head and I sat there and flipped through a book that should have brought back memories. There were pictures of us at Hogsmeade and on the Hogwarts Express. There was also a gorgeous picture of me and a handsome bloke dancing.

"Who is that?" I asked in amazement

"Oh, still like him do you?" The red head asked, giggling "That's Viktor Krum, famous Quidditch player and your ex boyfriend. Shame, he was cute."

"Why did we break up?" I asked, wanting to know as much as I could about my past.

"You broke up in your fifth year because you got the hots for my dopey brother. But, don't tell Ron or Harry that you two dated, they don't know. They only know that you were pen pals."

After we finished flipping through the year book and laughing at my hair, the red head left. Although I didn't quite remember who she was, I knew that I liked her. I felt comfortable in her presence and she was hilariously funny.

I changed into pajamas (noting that I had some extremely sexy lingerie) and went to bed. Thirty minutes later I was still awake, I was too upset to fall asleep. I had forgotten twenty five years worth of memories and that left me very empty. As I was struggling to fall asleep I heard the familiar crack of apparation. Whoever had apparated into my bedroom was now pulling back the covers and getting into bed with me.

I grabbed my wand, whipped around a yelled "Petrificus Totalus"

A/NA: Please Review, it only takes a couple seconds of your time. Good or bad I wanna hear it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is the second chapter. The story hasn't gotten much attention so I'm still unsure about continuing it. If you'd like it to continue, please review, so that I know. Any advice or comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the magnificent creation of JKR. I don't own squat.

"What the hell?" The unwanted visitor shouted as ropes magically appeared, tying him up.

"What's wrong with you Hermione? Untie me!"

He knows me? Shit, she thought, of course this man knows me, for all I know he could be my brother! But, being Hermione, she cautiously approached the man and didn't lower her wand. When she got a good look at him she realized he was quite good looking. He was probably about six feet tall with pale skin and light blonde hair.

"You know me?" She asked the man as she stood over him.

"What do you mean? I'm your boyfriend! If this is some kind of game, it's not very amusing, Hermione!" He answered.

Boyfriend? She thought, Ron, Ginny and Harry told me I was single. Then again, Ron is my ex fiancé so I probably wouldn't have told him anything. She didn't want to alert this person of her weakness so she untied him.

"Are you feeling okay babe? Are you having bad dreams again?" He asked pulling her into a hug. As he hugged her, she realized this felt familiar and gave a sigh of relief. By the way the hug sped up her heart, she guessed that the man was telling the truth and they were a couple.

"I was in an accident this morning" She said, looking into the stranger/boyfriend's grey eyes.

"What?" He asked, his eyes full of concern "Were you hurt? Did you go to St. Mungo's?"

"Yes, I did go to St, Mungo's and no I was physically injured…" She said trailing off. How do you tell your boyfriend you don't know who he is?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was some brain damage, and they think it's only temporary, but, uhh" She paused looking at the ground, this man obviously cared for her and she felt bad that no one had told him. But, apparently her friends didn't know she had a boyfriend. "I can't remember anything." She said quickly "I remember spells and facts and stuff, but not people, not any actual memories." She explained.

She saw the man tense up as she said this. She looked up at him and saw so many emotions in his eyes. She felt so bad that she had made him look that way. Even though her memory of the man was gone, she could tell that she loved him. The emotions were still there, even if the name wasn't.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked, his voice shaking. She shook her head, looked straight into his eyes and said, "But, I'd like to." After staring into each other's eyes for a minute or two, they retreated to the living room. They sat on the couch and he picked up the old Hogwarts yearbook and started flipping through it.

"You went to Hogwarts with me?" She asked the still nameless man.

"Yep" He said, stopping on a page and chuckling "And that's me, right there" He was pointing at a picture of a young blonde kid with a rather mean expression on his face. The caption below the picture said DRACO MALFOY—SLYTHERIN.

"Wow, I see you've grown up since then. Were we in the same year?" She asked and he nodded.

"I wasn't in Slytherin was I?" She asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Hey! What's wrong with Slytherin?" He asked playfully, looking hurt.

"Well, according to Hogwarts, A History, out of all the dark wizards that have passed through Hogwarts, each and every one of them has been in Slytherin." She responded, looking sad.

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked as her put an arm around her.

"It's just that, I can remember stupid facts from books, but I don't know what house I was in, or even my own boyfriend for Merlin's sake!" She said as she started to tear up.

He pulled her into a hug and they sat there, arm in arm, until he whispered, "Gryffindor"

"What?" She asked pulling back and wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"You were in Gryffindor" He said, running his finger tips along her jaw line. "I know you don't know me, but I will be here for you every step of the way, whether the memory loss is permanent or not. Only if you want me to, of course."

"Yes, I do. I have absolutely no recollection of anything before this day, but, you feel familiar, even though you are a stranger. Which gives me hope that some part of me does remember you, and hopefully the rest of me will too someday." She said, blushing

That night Hermione and Draco stayed up until an ungodly hour, talking about everything. He told her that they had been dating for six months and he often apparated into her flat in the middle of the night. Although, he pointed out, most of the time he didn't get tied up, only sometimes. She blushed at this remark and they moved on to more comfortable subjects. When she asked about why their relationship was a secret, he got uncomfortable.

"Well, you see, back in Hogwarts, I didn't exactly get along with Potter or Weasely." She could tell that he didn't want to discuss it further, so she didn't pressure him. She found it easy to see why she was dating Draco, not only was he cute, but he cared. After only knowing him for hours (well not really) she felt like they were old friends, which, she guessed they were. He made her laugh even when he wasn't trying, their personalities complemented each other.

After he went home she laid down and found she could now sleep perfectly.

She woke up to the smell of bacon and smiled. Draco must have come back and decided to make breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see the red headed woman.

"Hi" Hermione said, happy that she wasn't alone. She had found that being alone caused her frustration. Like earlier, she walked into her bathroom only to find that she didn't know where she kept the clean towels. So, she was forced to use the one hanging there. This wouldn't have been a problem if she had known when it was last used or by who. It seemed that Draco spent a lot of time at her flat and for all she knew she could have been using his dirty towel.

"Good Morning!" The red headed woman said as she handed Hermione a plate of food. "You must be starving after having to eat hospital food yesterday. I can't imagine that would have been your first choice."

"No, I suppose not, but you didn't have to do this! Thanks." She said, feeling like she should have added the red head's name to the end of that sentence, if only she remembered it.

"No, it's not a problem; I do it for Harry and James anyways. So, this weekend, we were going to go shopping. However, I decided that since work has already given you the day off, we should do it today instead." She said as she filled a plate for herself.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Who knows, it could trigger some memories too." Hermione said, hoping it would.

"Exactly what I was thinking." The red head said "We should go to Diagon Alley, I heard a new dress shop just opened up there."

Hermione shoved the rest of her breakfast down her throat and hurried to get ready. She was excited to go to Diagon Alley. She didn't remember what it looked like, but she remembered a book about it. It was supposed to be the most popular place for wizards to shop in the world.

They walked a couple of blocks and then the red head said, "Here we are!" Hermione looked up to see that they had stopped in front of a rather dirty looking pub. "Here? This is the entrance to Diagon Alley?"

"Well, they had to put it somewhere where muggles wouldn't want to go. So, the more disgusting the place, the better!" The red head explained, grinning.

"Clever" Hermione said, while cringing at the state of the pub.

They walked straight through it and out the back door. They met a brick wall. The red head tapped it with her wand twice and it expanded. Hermione stood in awe as the red head stepped through the brick wall that had become Diagon Alley. It was much larger and much busier than she had expected. As she stepped through the wall she wondered if this was how she felt the actual first time she had visited Diagon Alley. After wandering around for a few minutes they decided to go to all the shops for Hogwarts students to try to spark a memory. Sadly, nothing happened. Not even when they went into a pet shop where Hermione had gotten her cat, Crookshocks, that's what she thought the red head had called him. Finally they decided they were wasting time and they went into a clothing store.

Hermione was having trouble picking out clothes. She didn't know what the old Hermione would have liked. She knew what she likes, but what if they like different things? After all, her memories were a big part of her, and without them, was she still the same person? Your past makes up a big part of who you are and with no past, would she be the same? Would she still like Draco? Would she still get along with the red head? Would she still like her job? Would she still like the same clothes? If she got her memories back, would she like the new clothes?

Hermione felt like her head was going to explode. She had too many questions. For now, she would just pick the clothes she liked and then ask the red head's opinion. She went through the store and found a lot of good stuff. After the red head showed Hermione her outfits, it was Hermione's turn. It was clear the red head was a bold dresser and that made Hermione nervous. Everything she had picked out was rather simple, was she normally a bold dresser too?

She came out of the dressing room to model her first dress for the red head. It hit just above her knee and showed off her curves very well. After putting on the dress she felt much more confident. Until, she stepped out of the dressing room and the red head burst out laughing. Oh no, Hermione thought, it's ugly, she hates it. I knew I shouldn't be choosing clothes; it must be completely different than how I normally dress.

"Oh" Hermione said quietly, suddenly very interested in her feet. "Is it really that bad? I thought it looked rather nice. I guess not."

The red head shook her head vigorously, "No, Hermione you look wonderful." She said, catching her breath.

"It does? Then why were you laughing?"

"Because" The red head started "You wore that dress to the Ministry's Christmas party a month ago."

It was now Hermione's turn to burst out laughing. She was clutching her stomach as tearing up. "I was so worried that I would pick out bad clothing items and that my taste would have changed." She said through her tears "But, of course, I pick out something I already have." The friends laughed through the rest of their visit to the clothing store. Hermione had found a new confidence from the funny experience and had purchased a couple of items.

They stopped for lunch in a quaint muggle café. After they ordered there was a long, but not uncomfortable silence. Hermione was thinking about everything. She was happy that she got along with the red head and slightly embarrassed she still didn't know her name. Then her thoughts jumped to the rather handsome Draco Malfoy. She liked him already. In her mind, she had only really known him for a day, but there was something deep there. She knew that whatever they had had before the accident, it had been great. However, it bothered her that her friends didn't know about him. He had said that they hadn't gotten along in Hogwarts, but it had been seven years since they had graduated! People get over stupid high school fights. But, if the old Hermione hadn't told her friends after having a six month relationship with Draco, there was probably a good reason. And she didn't wanna screw everything up just because she didn't remember.

So, she decided to ask the red head. "So…." She trailed off realizing that would be where she would insert the red head's name, if she knew it! However, the red head was looking at her now, so she had to continue. "I was looking through the Hogwarts year book and um, noticed someone." Oh god, she thought, I sound like a stalker.

"Oh yeah? Who was it?" The red asked, interested.

"Uh, it was Draco Malfoy." She said, looking up at the red head meekly.

"Malfoy?" The red head asked, her voice dripping with disgust "Why in Merlin's beard would you have noticed him? The little prat."

"Well…" Hermione started, racking her brains for an explanation "I guess he just looked different. You know? Like he stuck out from the crowd I guess. Did we know him?" Hermione asked, desperate for an excuse to talk about him. She wanted to know what had transpired between Draco and her friends.

"Ugh, yes, we did, unfortunately. He is scum. If you ever see him, steer clear, you don't want to talk to filth like him." The red head said, her eyes gleaming with anger at the mere mention of his name. Whatever had happened, it must have been bad.

"Why? What did he do to you?"

"Me? Well, it wasn't me as much as Harry, Ron and you. He was especially mean to the three of you. I don't know why, I guess he was blinded by prejudice, but that's still no excuse for how he treated you. He used to call you horrible names, and you were always strong, you shot insults back. But, there were just a few times, where you broke down. Not in front of him of course, no you waited until you were safely in our dorm. He hurt you, and you tried not to show it, especially to Harry and Ron, because they always protected you. And you knew that they thought that his insults didn't affect you. If they had known, they would have sectum sempra'd the shit outta him and probably gotten expelled. You were always so brave and when you did break down, I was there. Because that's what best friends do" The red head said, placing her hand over Hermione's.

"Wow" Hermione said, her voice cracking. She squeezed the red head's hand and took in everything she had just said. Draco had lied to her, his problem wasn't with her friends, it was with her. Were they even a couple? Was everything he had said to her a lie? She had felt better while she was around him, she had felt like she knew who she was. But now, she didn't know what to think.

A/N: So that's it! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up within a week (probably sooner).


End file.
